


build me up, buttercup

by dnparecuties



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnparecuties/pseuds/dnparecuties
Summary: In a life after despair, most broken things may be fixed again.or, a study on class 77 as they reside on jabberwock island.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	build me up, buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ulimate imposter. the first person to fall victim to the killing school trip.

How many people do you know without an identity? The only answer you could've replied to that question is none. Without an identity, a human being is not a person. Simply put, they are a a shadow. A ghost, hidden away. An outcast from all of the perfectly ordinary people living their perfectly ordinary lives

The Ultimate Imposter refused to be a shadow. They refused to allow themselves to wilt away into nothing, despite the fact that they lived without an identity. Adaptability was the key to survival, and The Imposter did just that. They adapted. They adapted because they were a human being without a name, or a life. Without any of their own feelings. Without any love. They were no longer a person, just a human pretending to be one. An existence created out of lies. A fake. Who would love a fake? Mitari Ryota could, apparently, but that was besides the point.

There is a vast difference between being a human being, and being a person. That was something The Imposter strongly believed in. A human being simply exists. They live and breathe until they pass away. A person, however, has dreams and ambitions and love. Nowadays, The Imposter believed he was balanced between the two. A strange mixture between a living, breathing human just existing with no life and reason, and a person with their own feelings and hope.

Whenever the Imposter brings this up to the rest of his classmates (they were their classmates, despite them all being well above the age of high schoolers), they all immediately disagree, and attempt to tell them they wrong, and most definitely a person like the rest of them. 

Perhaps they were right, however it is difficult for the Imposter to attempt to change the mindset they have had since they were a young child. Seems pitiful, doesn't it? A child forced to become someone else in order to live peacefully.

Mitari was always the most persistent that they were a person. 

Imposter and Mitari didn't see eachother often, and Imposter always cherished the time they spent together.

Once, they lay together on the bed in Imposter's cabin. They hadn't said anything to each other in about ten minutes, but their hands were laced together and sometimes actions spoke better than words.

Mitari suddenly rolled to his side, so he was gazing at Imposter. 

"I realised something" the small boy said, his hands clutching onto Imposter's. 

"You said to m-me once that only people are capable of love. A-and that you aren't a person, simply a human p-pretending to b-be one. B-but-" 

Mitari paused, and looked Imposter in the eyes. He took a breath before continuing. 

"This m-means you are a p-person. B-because I've been able to fall in love with your t-true self, not any p-person you pretend to be" 

Then, just like that, Imposter finally realised what it means to be that person with feelings. With love. They squeezed Mitrai's hands, feeling as though they didn't need to respond.

Because for once, they felt as though being their true self was simply enough. They felt accepted, and no one had ever made them feel this way before.

At breakfast the next day, nobody verbally brought up the fact that Imposter wasn't wearing a disguise. They all smiled in acknowledgement, and Imposter finally felt as though they were enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated. this is new, and not a type of writing i am used to, however i hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
